


Untouchable

by Julywonder



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patrick in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/pseuds/Julywonder
Summary: David is gorgeous this morning. He always is, but as the sunlight filters through the cafe’s curtain, he is absolutely breathtaking. He looks composed and aloof and so thoroughly untouchable.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! :)

David is gorgeous this morning. He always is, but as the sunlight filters through the cafe’s curtain, he is absolutely breathtaking. His hair is perfectly coiffed and not a strand out of place. His eyes are focused, long fingers flying through his phone with effortless grace. David is not smiling, his lips pinched slightly and his beautiful eyebrows arched in a way that means he’s unimpressed, so he must be dealing with Mrs H again and her suggestions for her product’s display.

He looks composed and aloof and so thoroughly untouchable. 

Patrick notices that David left the top two buttons of his Givenchy polo undone. It’s unseasonably warm, yes, but even so, David usually does up all three buttons. Patrick is sure he did it on purpose; it’s open just enough to reveal the vivid love bites on the thin skin above his collarbones, with bigger, darker marks going across his nape, evidence of their activities last night. David reaches for his coffee and the gold rings on his fingers glint in the morning sun. 

Untouchable, but taken. _His_. 

A rush of warm affection washes through Patrick so strong that it takes all of his self control to not stand up and drag David across the street to the store’s backroom. 

But they’re not just _that_. They’re also _this_ , moments spent in companionable silence, an ease and comfort of closeness that Patrick has not shared with anyone before. 

David’s eyes flick up to meet Patrick’s.

“What?” He sounds haughty, but Patrick knows better. 

He grins. 

David tilts his head down and smiles coyly. 

And Patrick...Patrick would be lying if he says he doesn’t find it lovely.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> David’s wearing the black Givenchy polo in S01E04. I’m thinking of writing how David got his hickeys but I’ll mark this as complete for now. :)


End file.
